Sing Me a Lullaby
by dementedappletree
Summary: Kurt has to work late, and Blaine and the kids miss him, so he sings to them to help them get to sleep. Future fic. Daddy!Klaine


A/N: This is a fic that was somewhat inspired by the passage of the gay marriage bill in New York. It's pretty different from most of the stuff I've written, but hopefully you'll like it anyway. I imagine Kurt and Blaine living in New York, with two kids. And before you object and say that it doesn't make sense for the kids to resemble them, I've decided that they did the same thing as Rachel's dads. This fic is dedicated to everyone who worked on the passage of the bill, and to everyone who will now be able to get married because of it. All of you are heroes.

Kurt still wasn't home. Blaine had been trying to get to sleep for half an hour, when he heard Susannah's voice from down the hall.

"Daddy?"

He got up and went to her room. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare." Her blue eyes were big and scared.

"I can't sleep either," Everett said from the doorway.

"Hm... Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Uh huh." Susie nodded and, Everett sat down on the bed next to him.

Blaine felt helpless in the face of his children's worry. He began to sing.

_Summertime,  
>And the livin' is easy<br>Fish are jumpin'  
>And the cotton is high<em>

_Your daddy's rich_  
><em>And your papa's good lookin'<em>  
><em>So hush little baby<em>  
><em>Don't you cry, cry…<em>

_One of these mornings  
>You're gonna rise up singing<br>Then you'll spread your wings  
>And you'll take to the sky<em>

_But until that morning_  
><em>Ain't nothing can harm you<em>  
><em>With your daddy and papa standing by, standing by…<em>

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
>It's not warm when he's away<br>Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
>He's always gone too long anytime he goes away<em>

_Wonder this time where he's gone_  
><em>Wonder where he's gonna stay<em>  
><em>Ain't no sunshine when he's gone<em>  
><em>This house just ain't no home, <em>

_Anytime he goes away…_

_He goes away_

Blaine missed Kurt so much. He always knew exactly what to do when one or both of the kids was upset._  
><em>

_Summertime,  
>And the livin' is easy<br>Fish are jumpin'  
>And the cotton, the cotton is high<em>

_Oh, your daddy's rich  
>And your papa's so damn good lookin'<br>So hush little baby  
>Don't you cry…<em>

When he finished, Susie said, "But Daddy, that's a sad song. I want a happy song."

"What would you rather I sing?"

"A lullaby," Ev said quietly. Blaine glanced at him, surprised by the seriousness in the six year old's voice. Everett resembled him, while he saw Kurt's face every time he looked at his daughter.

_Oh, I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow_  
><em> Leapin and hoppin' on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow<em>

_ And if I ever lose my hands, lose my plough, lose my land,_  
><em> Oh if I ever lose my hands, Oh if... I won't have to work no more.<em>

Susie interrupted him. "Daddy, that doesn't make sense. You don't need your hands to work. You sing for people, and they love you."

He smiled at his daughter's simple sincerity.

"But without hands, I wouldn't be able to play the guitar, would I?"

"I guess not," she admitted. "But you like working, anyway. You wouldn't want to lose your hands."

"You're right. So I'll try to avoid that, huh?"

"Kay."

He continued singing.

_ And if I ever lose my eyes, if my colours all run dry,_  
><em> Yes if I ever lose my eyes, Oh if... I won't have to cry no more.<em>

_ Oh I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow_  
><em> Leapin' and hoppin' on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow<em>

_ And if I ever lose my legs, I won't moan, and I won't beg,_  
><em> Yes if I ever lose my legs, Oh if... I won't have to walk no more.<em>  
><em> And if I ever lose my mouth, all my teeth, north and south,<em>  
><em> Yes if I ever lose my mouth, Oh if... I won't have to talk...<em>

_ Oh I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow_  
><em> Leapin' and hoppin' on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow<em>

_ Did it take long to find me? I asked the faithful light._  
><em> Did it take long to find me? And are you gonna stay the night?<em>

_ Oh I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow_  
><em> Leapin' and hoppin' on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow<em>

"That's a silly song," Susie told him. "I want a better one."

"How about if I sing you your favorite song?"

She brightened. "Yes!"

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_  
><em>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl-<em>

"Daddy! You're not a girl!"

"You can pretend it's you singing, then."

"Okay."

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_  
><em>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<em>  
><em>Looking around here, you'd think<em>  
><em>Sure, she's got everything<em>

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
><em>I've got who's-its and what's-its galore<em>  
><em>You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty<em>  
><em>But who cares?<em>  
><em>No big deal<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

_I wanna be where the people are_  
><em>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'<em>  
><em>Walkin' around on those<em>  
><em>Whaddya call 'em?<em>

"Feet!" Susie chimed in. He tickled her toes, and she giggled._  
><em>

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
><em>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'<em>  
><em>Strollin' along down the<em>  
><em>What's that word again? Street<em>

_Up where they walk_  
><em>Up where they run<em>  
><em>Up where they stay all day in the sun<em>

_Wanderin' free_  
><em>Wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

_What would I give_  
><em>If I could live<em>  
><em>Outta these waters?<em>  
><em>What would I pay<em>  
><em>To spend a day<em>  
><em>Warm on the sand?<em>

_Betcha on land_  
><em>They understand<em>  
><em>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters<em>  
><em>Bright young women<em>  
><em>Sick of swimmin'<em>  
><em>Ready to stand<em>

__And ready to know what the people know_  
><em>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<em>  
><em>What's a fire? And why does it<em>  
><em>What's the word? Burn...<em>_

That's how I want her to be, Blaine thought. I want her to speak her own mind and not listen to what anyone else tells her is right. Except for Kurt and me, of course, he amended in his head._  
><em>

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_  
><em>Love to explore that shore up above<em>  
><em>Out of the sea<em>  
><em>Wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world...<em>

Everett was looking at his younger sister thoughtfully. "She fell asleep."

"We'll go into your room, then."

Everett got up and walked to his room. Blaine followed, and tucked him into bed.

"What should I sing you, then?"

"Lion King!"

Blaine smiled. It was his son's favorite movie.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_  
><em> So enemies beware!<em>

_ "Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_  
><em> With quite so little hair<em>"

Everett laughed. He loved it when his dad mimicked voices.

_ I'm gonna be the mane event_  
><em> Like no king was before<em>  
><em> I'm brushing up on looking down<em>  
><em> I'm working on my ROAR<em>

_ "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_"

_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_  
><em> "You've rather a long way to go, <em>  
><em> young master, if you think...<em>"

_ No one saying do this_

_ "Now when I said that, I-_"

_ No one saying be there_

_ "What I meant was..._"

_ No one saying stop that_

_ "Look, what you don't realize..._"

_ No one saying see here_

_"Now see here!_"

_ Free to run around all day_

_ "Well, that's definitely out..._"

_ Free to do it all my way!_

_ "I think it's time that you and I_  
><em> Arranged a heart to heart<em>"

_ Kings don't need advice_  
><em> From little hornbills for a start<em>

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed_  
><em> Count me out!<em>  
><em> Out of service, out of Africa<em>  
><em> I wouldn't hang about... aagh!<em>  
><em> This child is getting wildly out of wing<em>"

_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_ Everybody look left_  
><em> Everybody look right<em>  
><em> Everywhere you look I'm<em>  
><em> Standing in the spotlight!<em>

_"Not yet!_"

_ Let every creature go for broke and sing_  
><em> Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing<em>  
><em> It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling<em>  
><em> Oh I just can't wait to be king!<em>  
><em> Oh I just can't wait to be king!<em>  
><em> Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!<em>

Blaine finished, and Ev was almost asleep.

"Time to sleep, now."

"But Papa isn't home yet..."

"Yes I am," Kurt said, silhouetted in the doorway, and Blaine felt whole again.

Everett sat up excitedly. "Papa!"

"You should be asleep," Kurt chastised gently.

"But I missed you," Ev complained.

"Good night, Ev."

"Can't I at least have a hug?"

Both men hugged him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you, Daddy. Love you, Papa."

"We love you too," Blaine said.

"Night," Kurt smiled.

They left for their own room, and Blaine got into bed while Kurt pulled on his pajamas.

"Why were you so late?" Blaine asked.

"I had to get the designs in by morning. Sorry. I should have called."

"It's fine," Blaine said.

Kurt climbed into bed next to him. "Why were they up so late?"

"Susie had a nightmare, and Ev couldn't get to sleep."

"And you offered to sing for them, of course."

"I think you know me too well."

"I could never know you too well," Kurt said honestly. "What did you sing?"

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
>It's not warm when he's away<br>Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
>He's always gone too long anytime he goes away<em>

_Wonder this time where he's gone_  
><em>Wonder where he's gonna stay<em>  
><em>Ain't no sunshine when he's gone<em>  
><em>This house just ain't no home, <em>

_Anytime he goes away…_

_He goes away_

_Summertime,  
>And the livin' is easy<br>Fish are jumpin'  
>And the cotton, the cotton is high<em>

_Oh, your daddy's rich  
>And your papa's so damn good lookin'<em>

"I'm good looking, huh?"

Blaine smiled, but continued to sing._  
><em>

_So hush little baby  
>Don't you cry…<em>

"You know, I never really thought of that as a lullaby," Kurt said. "Considering the way you first showed it to me."

Blaine smiled ruefully. "I was just trying to impress you, honestly."

"It worked."

"I'm glad."

"And after that?"

"Moonshadow," Blaine laughed. "They kept interrupting. When I got to the line about the hands, they told me it didn't make any sense because I sing for a living."

"If you lost your hands, it's be hard for you to do this." He ran a hand down Blaine's arm, making him shiver happily.

"True, but I couldn't exactly tell them that. I said I wouldn't be able to play any instruments."

"That's probably safer," Kurt agreed.

"And then I sang 'Part of Your World' and 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King'."

"I think we've raised them right," Kurt smiled fondly. "Since both of their favorite movies are Disney." He gazed at Blaine in admiration. "You're so good with them."

"But you're the one who reads to them, and cooks them dinner..."

"You make them laugh, though."

Blaine didn't want to argue about something as pointless as who was the better father. "Let's just agree that we're both awesome."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's torso, and Blaine hugged him. Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest. He had long since resigned himself to being married to an extremely delusional, but absolutely perfect man.

A/N: Hope you liked it. :) I do not own Glee, or Kurt and Blaine, although I am rather partial to Everett and Susannah. And of course, I don't own the songs in this fic either.

The songs are:

Summertime/Ain't No Sunshine (Darren Criss) http: /www .youtube . com/ watch ?v=EI_186SjoA8

Moonshadow (Cat Stevens) http:/ /www. youtube. com/wat ch?v =twVlodqgNUQ

Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) http: /www .youtube. com/w atch?v =C77jdPBjzM4

I Just Can't Wait to Be King (The Lion King) http: /www. youtube. com/wat ch?v=I8RG 88b_Vpo&feature=fvst


End file.
